This invention relates to a magnetic head assembly of floppy disk drive for use in external memories of various information devices such as word processors, or personal computers. More particularly, the invention relates to a magnetic head assembly of both-side floppy disk drives comprising upper and lower magnetic head assemblies for writing and reading information fed radially of the disk.